


Singer of Praises

by Himring



Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [77]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dagor Aglareb, Dialogue-Only, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Age: The Noldor, not so very long after their arrival in Beleriand, have won a major battle against Morgoth: the "Glorious Battle" (Daglor Aglareb). At the victory celebrations, Fingon misses his cousin Maglor and seeks him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singer of Praises

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Maglor Makalaure: Maglor has stopped playing music, and Fingon, here for a trip, is worried and tries to reach out to him. I'd love anything hopeful and optimistic, but dramatic and angsty goes, too. :D I love to see these two interacting in meaningful ways.  
> [with some small tweaks to the prompt]
> 
>  
> 
> Quenya names: Fingon (Q. Findekano), Maglor (Q. Makalaure); reference to Maedhros (Q. Maitimo)

‘Makalaure! Tonight all the voices of the Eldar are lifted up in song, celebrating our victory. But I have missed your voice among them. Mightiest singer of the Noldor, do you not think this glorious battle of ours is worth a song?’  
‘Have you forgotten how this battle began, Findekano?’  
‘With the Dark Foe attacking us?’  
‘With my failure to hold the Gap! I let the enemy through and they wrought havoc in eastern Beleriand.’  
‘Maitimo has spoken to me of this. He says it was his mistake.’  
‘He would.’  
‘He would—but is he wrong to say the reinforcements he sent arrived too late?’  
‘That is but to say I should have held until they arrived.’  
‘It is but to say that maybe it was both of you who erred—or neither. Do you truly think we made no mistakes on our side or that they had no consequences? We are all of us learning still, Makalaure. None of us knew how to conduct a war when we set out—on this scale or on any scale at all! But still we won. We won! Come now, let us praise the praiseworthy tonight that their deeds be not forgotten! It will be soon enough to consider our errors by the cold light of dawn.’  
‘Very well—I will come and praise the deeds of Findekano the Valiant, hero of the Noldor…’  
‘That was not what I meant!’  
‘I know that was not what you meant, cousin! But I will! Do not fear—I will not forget to praise anyone else deserving of praise in our ranks either, I have more skill than that—for this task at least I was trained in Valinor…’


End file.
